bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rignweald
Rignweald (properly referred to as the March of Rignweald) is the most recent addition to the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, formed from the merger of the Earldoms of Storm's Crag and Taenia. It is lorded over by the House of Graveshire. Regions Earldom of Storm's Crag The first Earldom of the March, Storm's Crag is the largest section of the Rignweald, composed of the Viscounty of Greymoon Isle, the Misty Hollow, and the rugged Salte Spires. The Earldom has gone through a recent civil war, and was the most brutally attacked by the Legion invasion. The people are now trying to cleanse the land and restore their lives, especially directly outside of the Hollow's capital of Mistholme. Earldom of Taenia Taenia, ruled by the ancient Grimwold family. It only recently joined with Storm's Crag to create the March of Rignweald. Pockets of the land were blighted with undead, the prime issue in restoring the land. It is ruled over by Alexander Grimwold, a young, but capable leader with helpful ideals and a want to protect his people. Currently, Taenia exports very little given its circumstances of rebuilding. Viscounty of South Ashridge The last legitimate homeland of the ancient House of McCallan. Inhabited by those who survived the Cataclysm from the Marches of the Field. Reclaimed by Johnathan McCallan the Second and now lorded over by Lord Bellum McCallan. The wealth and resources of Ashridge flooded into the Rignweald following the Legion Invasion, as a testament of Lord McCallan's will to help his new family. Viscounty of the Misty Hollow The Misty Hollow, after a failed rebellion lead by the current Lord Auber, joined with Greymoon Isle to create the Earldom of Storm's Crag. It is, by far, more resource rich than the isle, providing lumber, ore, leathers, meat from farms, and seasonal crops. It has mixed forests primarily composed over evergreens and some cleared out areas for farmland. Magical mists drape themselves constantly over the land which makes the Viscounty regarded as a generally mysterious place filled with mysterious pagan practices. Viscounty of Greymoon Isle The first piece of land that the then Sir Nicholas Graveshire acquired. It is a rocky island filled with heavy trees, giving it an overall mysterious aura to the isle. Viscounty of Tolliver's Folly Barony of Kollwreathe Baronetcy of Forsthold Baronetcy of Crescent Landing Baronetcy of Lucant (Destroyed) Familes The House of Graveshire The House of McCallan House McCallan are the Viscounts of South Ashridge and self proclaimed Horse Lords of Gilneas. They are a recent addition to the Rignweald, selflessly joining under Lord Bellum McCallan's leadership to aid their neighbors and long time allies. Bellum has sworn to see the Rignweald restored to true glory by pouring in the vast resources and wealth he has accrued from Ashridge, aswell as siege and steel work from The Foundry. The House of Grimwold The House of Seabrook The House of Ralerton The House of Greaves: Defunct The House of Taeriean: Defunct The House of Auber: Defunct The House of Tyne: Defunct The House of Hansgrade: Defunct The House of Kollivare: Defunct House of Kollivare ruled Taenia for a relatively short time when comparing his reign to that of the Grimwolds. His rulership over the Earldom was brought to a swift, abrupt end, wringing his control - and that of the Forsaken's - away from him with his death and back into the rightful heir's hands. The House of Waterlow: Defunct The House of Waterlow only recently went defunct. It was believed very few returned to the Misty Hollow after Lord Nicholas' and Lord Auber's agreement to restore the land to a full Viscounty. After the rebellion, Lord Graveshire had them all executed for his attempted murder, and for helping lead the rebellion. The House of Woodrish: Defunct Hundreds of years ago, after a crippling famine in the Misty Hollow, House Woodrish rebelled. House Auber decimated them, the lord at the time then sent men into the family's keep and had every single one of the family members put to the sword. This served as a sign to the other Houses in the Viscounty at the time. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Rignweald